


Isiemme jäljet

by toyhto



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Future Fic
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 20:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11653701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhto/pseuds/toyhto
Summary: Talvi on tullut, sodat on voitettu, isät ja veljet ovat poissa.





	Isiemme jäljet

**Author's Note:**

> Olen jo pitkään halunnut kirjoittaa jotain näistä kahdesta ja nyt GoT:n uuden tuotantokauden myötä tämä onnistui! Tämä tarina nojautuu ehkä enemmän tv-sarjan kuin kirjojen tapahtumakulkuihin mutta voisi sinällään sijoittua kumman vain tulevaisuuteen.
> 
> Minua voi moikata täällä mutta myös [tumblrissa](http://toyhto.tumblr.com)!

Kuningatar ratsastaa etelästä. Hänellä on vaaleat hiukset, kirkkaat kuin lumi keskipäivällä, sidottu paksuksi köydeksi selkään. Hän katsoo meitä kuin uskoisi että me pelkäämme häntä. Hänellä on kolme lohikäärmettä ja miehiä jotka eivät ole koskaan nähneet Pohjoista.  
  
Minä seison porteilla häntä vastassa. Hän ratsastaa joukkonsa ensimmäisenä, pysäyttää hevosensa ja kävelee hangen poikki minun luokseni. Lohikäärmeet huutavat. Olen kuullut kuinka ne polttivat miehiä ja kuinka ne polttivat valkeita kulkijoita. Seison paikallani ja odotan, ja etelän kuningatar kävelee niin lähelle minua että kohtaa katseeni alhaalta päin.  
  
En aio sanoa hänen nimeään. En aio kutsua häntä kuningattareksi, hän kutsukoon ensin. Olen pelännyt liian montaa mutta enää en pelkää. Minä pysyin täällä ja odotin, ja Jon teki rauhan hänen kanssaan ja ratsasti sitten hänen kanssaan sotaan. Minä pysyin täällä ja odotin, kunnes ne toivat Jonin takaisin ja laskivat hänet jumalmetsään, roudan keskelle. Hän puhukoon minulle. Minä osaan kyllä odottaa.  
  
Hiljaisuus on yhtä kylmää kuin tuuli. Mieheni palelevat. Arya seisoo takanani ja tiedän kuinka hän haluaa puhua mutta en sitä, mitä hän sanoisi. En tunne häntä enää. Ehkä siksi hän pysyy vaiti. Lumi sataa maahan ja jäljet peittyvät.  
  
”Pohjoisen kuningatar”, Daenerys sanoo.  
  
Myöhemmin ajattelen, että ehkä hänelle tuli kylmä ennen minua. Vien hänet saliini. Annan ruokaa hänelle ja hänen miehilleen. En jää kuuntelemaan häntä. Kaikki katsovat minua ja toivovat jotain, mutta en kuuntele toiveita, en tänään. Nukun tyhjässä huoneessani, Aave nukkuu vieressäni ja Jonin silmät katsovat minua suden silmien läpi. Joskus öisin ajattelen että se on elossa vain siksi, ettei Jon halunnut jättää minua yksin. Joskus päivisin ajattelen että olen tullut hulluksi.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Lohikäärmekuningatar odottaa minua salissani. Hänen silmänsä näyttävät jäältä. Hän pitää kasvojaan koholla ja näen kyllä että hän on kaunis. Monet asiat joita hänestä sanotaan ovat totta. Minä kutsun häntä etelän kuningattareksi ja hän vastaa katseeseeni mutta ei haasta minua.  
  
Hän haluaa puhua sopimuksista, minä haluan puhua ruuasta. Hän haluaa puhua menneestä sodasta, minä haluan puhua tulevasta rauhasta. Hän haluaa kuulla mitä minä aion tehdä. Minä haluan kuulla että hän antaa minun tehdä mitä haluan. Hän hymyilee ja näen sen hänen silmistään. Kyllä hän tietää etten ole aikoihin halunnut mitään.  
  
Hän kutsuu minun isääni hyväksi mieheksi.  
  
Minun isäni ratsasti etelään etelän kuninkaan käskystä ja kuoli.  
  
Me kävelemme linnan muureilla. Hän kävelee lähellä minua mutta ei koskaan koske minuun. Toisinaan me pysähdymme ja hän katsoo muurien yli Pohjoista silloin kun minäkin katson, mutta en usko että hän näkee mitään. Hänelle tämä maa on autio ja kylmä.  
  
”Mitä sinä haluat meistä?” minä kysyn neljäntenä päivänä ja näen ettei hän ole enää varma.  
  
Illalla hän tulee minun huoneeseeni. Aave tuntee hänet. Hän on laskenut hiuksensa irti ja pukeutunut viittaan jonka lainasin hänelle kun toisena päivänä näin kuinka hän paleli. Hän pysähtyy ovelleni ja minä kutsun hänet sisään. Aave katsoo meitä äänettömänä. Minun huoneessani hän on vähemmän kuin lohikäärmekuningatar, hiukan enemmän kuin nainen. Annan hänen istuutua takan eteen ja istuudun hänen viereensä. Hän katsoo tulta joka maalaa hänen kasvonsa väreillä.  
  
Hän sanoo minun nimeni.  
  
Minä kysyn uudestaan, mitä hän haluaa meistä. Hän tietää etten anna hänelle Pohjoista. Hän tietää etten halua sotaa. Hän tietää että kansani näkee nälkää ja että on ihme jos selviämme kesään.  
  
Hän kertoo isästään jota ei ole koskaan tuntenut. En ymmärrä miksi hän puhuu minulle tästä. Hänen silmänsä katsovat tuleen ja hän pitää käsiään tuolin käsinojilla, viitta on putoamassa hänen olkapäiltään, hänen rintansa kohoaa ja laskee hengityksen tahdissa. Kenties hän haluaa pelotella minua isällä joka poltti vastustajansa, mutta ei, hän sulkee silmänsä vaikka tietää että katson häntä.  
  
”En halua olla samanlainen”, hän sanoo lopulta. ”En voi olla samanlainen.”  
  
Minä sanon ettei hän ole. Hän katsoo minua ja näyttää melkein yllättyneeltä. Olen kuullut että miehet rakastuvat häneen mutta en usko että he ovat nähneet häntä. Hän jättää suunsa raolleen kuin ei tietäisi mitä sanoa. Tuli rätisee takassa ja meidän pitäisi aloittaa sota tai rauha, minun ja hänen, koska vain me kaksi olemme jäljellä. Isämme ovat kuolleet.  
  
Hän sanoo että hänen veljensä halusi olla kuningas muttei tiennyt siitä mitään. Minä sanon että meidän veljemme ovat kuolleet.  
  
Hän sanoo ettei voi olla kuningatar jos jakaa valtakuntansa pois. Minä sanon että jos hän yrittää ottaa Pohjoisen, täällä ei ole enää Pohjoista jota ottaa.  
  
”Pohjoisen kuningatar”, hän sanoo, ”Sansa.”  
  
Me emme puhu enää sinä iltana. Hän koskettaa käsivarttani ennen kuin lähtee, ja Aave pysähtyy viereeni lähemmäs kuin ennen. Se nukkuu vuoteessani. Tuli luo varjoja seinille. Huomenna vasallini haluavat tietää mistä olemme keskustelleet enkä minä osaa vastata heille. Puhuimme siitä mitä isämme tekivät. Puhuimme siitä mitä veljemme olisivat tehneet. Puhuimme maailmasta joka on kadotettu ja jota emme halua takaisin.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Hän tulee jälleen luokseni. Minä odotan ja hän kävelee viereeni takan luo. Kun hän kertoo kuulleensa puheet Ramsaysta, luulen ensin että hän säälii minua. Sitten hän koskettaa kättäni. Minä katson tulta ja tunnen miten Aave lähestyy meitä selkäni takana. Hän tarttuu käteeni ja kääntää sen toisin päin, kuljettaa sormenpäitään kämmeneni poikki. Voisin vetää koko käden pois.  
  
Meidän varjomme ovat kolmella seinällä. Kynttilät palavat mutta eivät kulu loppuun, ja hän asettaa sormensa minun sormieni väliin hitaasti kuin se olisi kaikki mitä hän aikoo. Olen kuullut että miehet haluavat hänet koska hän on uskomattoman kaunis. Olen kuullut että hänen silmiensä katse jähmettää paikalleen ja että hänen ihonsa on lämmin kuin tuli. Se ei ole totta mutta hän on kyllä kaunis. Minä tiedän mitä se tarkoittaa. Suljen sormeni ja pidän häntä kädestä kiinni.  
  
Puhumme rauhasta niin että kaikki kuulevat. Miehet haluavat uskoa että he olivat mukana päättämässä. Annamme heidän taistella meidän puolestamme. Tyrion on nokkela ja puhuu liikaa ja sir Davos toivoo yhä että Jon olisi täällä, mutta me annamme heidän taistella puolestamme. Kun he ovat kuluttaneet äänensä loppuun, me kerromme mitä olemme päättäneet. Vasallimme ovat hiljaa. Muutamat heistä haluaisivat mieluummin sotia kuin elää. Jotkut haluavat vain mennä kotiin ja oppia tuntemaan lapsensa. Jotkut odottavat meiltä virheitä joita isämme tekivät. Me aiomme peittää isiemme jäljet lumeen. Antakaa meille kaksikymmentä vuotta ja näette kuinka vesi on huuhtonut ne pois.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Hän ei tule luokseni ja minä valvon. Aave makaa vieressäni. Huoneeni on kylmä vaikka tuli palaa yhä. Varjoilla ei ole käsiä. En muistanut miltä tuntuu kaivata kosketusta.  
  
Aamulla hän kutsuu lohikäärmeitään ja ne tulevat. Minä seison muurilla ja katson. Se näyttää taikuudelta. Luulen etten ole pitkään aikaan uskonut mihinkään mitä ei voi nähdä, mitä ei voi koskea tai mistä ei voi puhua. Kun hän kääntyy katsomaan minua, pidän hänen katseensa enkä väisty. Mutta silti hänessä on jotain mitä ei voi sanoa. Muistan miten lämpimältä hänen ihonsa tuntui.  
  
Aave seuraa minua kun menen hänen luokseen. Hänen vartijansa hämmästyy ja väistää katsettani. Hän avaa minulle oven. Hän on yksin huoneessaan. Aave jää vartijan viereen ja ovi sulkeutuu. Tässä huoneessa leikin silloin kun olin niin nuori että tiesin mitä se tarkoittaa. Nyt odotan kunnes hän nyökkää. Kävelen hänen viereensä. Hän on takan edessä. Hän on avannut viittansa nyörit. Hänen hengityksensä näkyy liikkeenä iholla. Hänen kätensä lepäävät käsinojilla. Hän katsoo suoraan eteenpäin ja minä painan kämmeneni hänen kätensä päälle. Luulen että sormemme ovat yhtä vahvat.  
  
En ole varma pitääkö hän minusta. Ehkä hän yrittää unohtaa miehet jotka luulivat tietävänsä millainen maailma on. Hän pitelee minua ranteista niin kevyesti että minun täytyy katsoa jotta uskoisin sen. Hänen kämmenensä ovat pienemmät kuin minun, hänen sormensa eivät kiirehdi. Hän kääntyy minua kohti ja painaa polven polveani vasten. Tiedän että Aave katsoo minua oven läpi, tiedän että hänen vartijansa kuuntelee, mutta me olemme niin äänettömiä että olemme hädin tuskin olemassa. Hän avaa hiukseni eikä sano minua kauniiksi. Minä olen näkymätön. Aika kuluu, kynttilä palaa loppuun ja tuli haalistuu. Hän ei näe minua eikä hän välitä. Hän ei ravista minua vaikka olen aivan hiljaa.  
  
Hän silittää kankaita ihoni päällä. Minä riisun häneltä kampauksen. Hänen varjonsa syleilee minua seinällä ja minä pidätän henkeäni, mutta hänen kätensä lepäävät polvieni päällä. Myöhemmin hän painaa kämmenensä jalkojeni väliin ja minä pidän hänen kasvojaan käsissäni. Hän suutelee minua.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Aamuisin sataa lunta. Iltaisin hän tulee huoneeseeni. Jokaisena yönä on vähän enemmän valoa. Suutelemme tulen edessä ja varjot liikkuvat seinillä. Toisinaan jätän myös kynttilät palamaan. Hän makaa selällään sängylläni, hänen jalkansa vetävät minua lähemmäs, kynttilöiden varjot liikkuvat hänen rinnoillaan, hänen suunsa on raollaan ja siinä on minun nimeni mutta hän ei sano sitä. Hänen hengityksensä on helppo saada kiihtymään, minun on aina vakaa. Hän suutelee minua suulle ja korvalle ja kaulalle ja rinnalle, hän avaa polveni ja suutelee arpea vasemman polven sisäpuolella, arpia jotka kulkevat reisilläni. Hän suutelee ylemmäs. Sydämeni lyö hetken lujempaa ja rauhoittuu jälleen. Hänen suudelmansa ovat varovaisia ja toiveikkaita ja tiedän mitä hän haluaa, koska hiukan aiemmin katsoin miten hän puristi kämmenensä vilttiin ja polvensa koukkuun ja hänen hengityksensä täytti koko huoneen. Hän kysyy minulta mitä minä haluan mutta en osaa vastata. Kun makaamme sylikkäin, jalat sekoittuvat toisiinsa ja on vaikea erottaa kumman sydämenlyöntejä kuuntelee.  
  
Kun hän lähtee, päivä on niin kirkas että hänen hiuksensa katoavat lumeen.  
  
Minä seison porteilla. Aave on vieressäni, Arya toisella puolellani, sir Davos on salaa helpottunut. Minun sydämeni on hiljaa. Hän ei käänny katsomaan minua kun hänen hevosensa kahlaa lumessa pois. Pohjoinen on äänetön, talvi on pitkä. Lumi peittää sen mitä teimme mutta joskus tulee uusi kevät.


End file.
